Ali Morgan
Aliyah "Ali" Morgan is currently a senior at Port Charles High School. she entered the series as a freshman in season one. Ali is a mob princess and in the beginning really like it, but now she isn't so sure. Ali began in the series a naive freshman girl who had big dreams of high school but felt that she was always in her sister's shadow, now Ali is a confident teenager who cherishes life no matter what happens, Ali has been in several near death experiances such as the school shooting and a gunmen taking her, her mother and sister hostage in her home and was shot in the back and left for dead. going through that made Ali mature and be a better person. Ali was left in a wheelchair after being shot but later got surgery that fixed her spinal cord and she can now walk again. Ali was in the gifted program at PC High in the beginning of the series along with former close friends Christian Zacchara and Kenzie Ford but after the shooting she stopped applying herself as hard and got bumped to regular classes but for her senior year she has gotten back into some AP classes. Ali has no idea where she wants to go in the future and plans on going to Port Charles University to stay close to her family. Ali is the daughter of Jason Morgan and Brooke Spencer-Morgan, sister of Madi Morgan, niece of Nikolas Cassadine, Lulu Spencer, Ethan Lovett and Lucky Spencer, cousin of Elena Zacchara, Sydney Zacchara, Christian Zacchara, Taylor Lovett, Lexi Lovett, Aiden Cassadine, Meghan Spencer and Fiona Spencer. Ali is currently dating Liam McBain and is portrayed by Australian actress Indiana Evans. Early Life In The Series Season 1 Ali is first seen in 1.01 Pilot as a new freshman. As she walks up the steps to the school after getting dropped off by her mom she bumps into Liam McBain who just looks at her, smiles and says he's sorry before walking into the school. Ali waits a second before going in, processing how a good looking sophomore smiled at her like that. Ali goes inside and meets up with her cousin Christian who is also a freshman and in the advanced program with her. the two get their schedules and notice a girl who looks a little young and lost and the two talk to her and learn she is Kenzie Ford, a freshman girl who skipped two grades and is also in the advanced program and the three compare schedules and learn they have the same classes. When it's election time, Ali is seen voting for Leah Corinthos. in 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect, Ali witnesses her dad yell at her older sister Madi about leaving to go to band rehearsal and stays silent, not wanting to get involved. The next day, Ryder Ford makes a crude comment about to her and she ignores it at first but throughtout the day, it gets worse. As Ali walks to lunch, Ryder snaps her bra straps and as Ali turns around, Liam walks up to him and pushes him against a locker and tells him to leave Ali alone and apologize, Ryder laughs and Liam does it again and Ryder then walks away with a smug smile on his face. Ali then thanks Liam and the two walk to lunch together and start talking. he sits with her, Christian and Kenzie. After school, Ali is walking out when Ryder follows her and snaps her bra straps again and before Ali can react, Madi comes out of nowhere and pushes Ryder away from her and threatens to kick his ass if he comes near her again. Ryder backs off and Ali goes home. The next day Ryder starts to follow her but before he can make a crude comment, Liam walks up to Ali, glares at Ryder and asks him if he really wants to be the one harrassing Jason Morgan's daughter before walking off with her. Ali thanks Liam for helping her and he says no problem. That Night, Ali goes to see her sister's performance with her mom. in 1.11 What does it take, Ali is put into protection along with Madi, Christian, Elena, Sydney, Leah, Briana and Trinity at a safe house and she is seen to be very bored and annoyed with the situation. in 1.12 Fire In My Eyes Ali goes home after the situation with the organization is under control in 1.14 Ali goes to the Winter Formal with Christian and Kenzie and Liam asks her dance and the pair do. Kenzie asks her whats going on between them and Ali says nothing, they are just friends, but Kenzie tells her that is not going to last for long. 1.15 Never Surrender, Ali learns from her art teacher that she is failing and needs to get back to work on that and get an A on her next assignment to pass the semester. Ali goes home and asks Madi if she can help her and Madi replies that she took music lab last year for her art credit, not studio art so she can't really help her. The next day at school, Ali talks to Kenzie and Christian about her problem and Kenzie says she is using digital arts for her credit and can't really help and Christian tells her that he took PE this year instead of his art credit so he can't help her. Ali then goes to her teacher and asks what she can do to get her grade up, she appoints her Liam as her tutor who is going to help her with a project where she has to express an emotion through a person made of paper mache. After school, Liam meets Ali in the art room and the two work on the project and learn more about each other. The two get the project done and Ali passes. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose Ali is walking to class when she hears the first few gunshots go off. she starts to look around not knowing what to do but starts to run in the opposite direction, she then runs into Liam who is also fleeing, Liam grabs her and the pair start to run again before the run into Drake and see the gun in his hand, Ali freezes and Liam grabs her arm and turns her around the two run. as a gunshot goes off, the two fall to the floor, Liam reacts fast and quickly gets up and grabs Ali and the run again and when Liam turns a corner, he opens the first door he sees which leads them to the nurses office. After getting inside, Liam pushes a filing cabinet against the door. Ali bends down and leans against the wall hyperventilating and running her hands over her freaking out thinking she was shot which was why they fell. Liam then sits down next to her and takes off his jacket and shows Ali his shoulder telling her it was him. Liam was shot in the shoulder and it was a through and through. Ali then starts to freak out and Liam points out that there is some gauze and stuff over in the desk and asks Ali if she can get it, Ali does and then puts pressure on Liam's wound, Liam makes the joke that for a mobsters daughter, she sure is freaking out at a gunshot wound. Ali then tells Liam she has no idea what he is talking about. Liam tells her he knows. Everyone does. She doesn't have to play that game with him because his dad is the police commisoner. Liam then successfully calms her down and the two start talking. Ali later confides in him that she feels that she is now in Madi's shadows since her dad accepted her dream of being a musician, and it even when he didn't she still gets more attention because she is older. Liam (who is close to losing consciousness from his wound) tells her that she is special and he has really enjoyed spending time with her like helping her with her art project, or when he asked her to dance, or even how they first really became friends. he then tells her that no matter how much she denies, she will always be special to him. Liam then kisses her and loses consciousness a few moments later. SWAT tries to open the door and after they call out saying they are there and its PCPD, Ali moves the filing cabinet and lets them in showing them Liam has been shot and needs medical attention. One of the officers calls for medical and they get Liam evacuated along with Ali. Ali is reunited with her parents and waits until they get Madi out. Season 2 2.01 We Are Broken Ali goes to the ER at GH with mother Brooke who is worried about Madi because she saw Spike get shot and is still covered in his blood. Brooke is going to go get Madi some new clothes and asks Ali if she wants to go, Ali says no and then asks nurse Sabrina Santiago where Liam is. Sabrina points her in the direction and Ali goes to where they are keeping him waiting for a room. Liam smiles at her and asks her how she's doing. Ali responds saying that is what she should be asking considering he is the one in the hospital bed. Liam tells her that he is on pain meds and is feeling fine and he may even be able to keep the bullet. Ali tells him she's happy he's okay. She was worried for a while because of how much blood he lost. Liam tells her he's fine and that he meant what he said before he lost consciousness. He continues to tell her that despite what she thinks, she is special and he cares about her. 2.02 The Worst Parts Ali is seen at home with Madi wondering if she is okay. She also talks to Brooke about what happened. She also wonders if Madi is okay after she hears her puking in the bathroom. 2.04 Cry For Help Ali continues to wonder if Madi is okay since she is isolating herself after the shooting and expresses her worry to her mother. Madi insists that she's fine. 2.05 Disparity By Design Ali returns to class with everyone else. 2.07 Just Tonight Ali is trying to move on with life but still is seen worrying a little bit about Madi who is still acting different. 2.08 Somewhere I Belong Ali asks Liam to help her figure out what's going on with Madi after she hears her crying in her room and later on the phone with Spike. Liam and Ali follow her while she is out and meets up with Spike at Kelly's and see Spike consul her, but no new information. 2.09 I Believe In Butterflies Ali hears Madi on the phone with Spike. 2.10 Going Under After following her, Ali finally confronts Madi about what she has been hiding. Madi denies she's hiding anything at first, but Ali tells her that they are sisters and supposed to tell each other everything. Madi continues to deny anything is wrong. She is just tired and still a little shook up over Spike almost dying. 2.12 Going Through Changes Madi finally confides in Ali that during the shooting Drake raped her and Spike was shot trying to prevent it from happening. Ali tells her that she wasn't asking for it like Drake said and then let's her know that what she told her doesn't change the way she sees her. 2.13 Until Your Mine Ali tells Madi that therapy will probably make her feel better 2.17 Believe In Me Ali is seen in the crowd at the talent show rooting for Madi and The Pretty Reckless. 2.20 Day Of Reckoning Ali is seen in the crowd with Liam when Tyler's body is taken away by the paramedics. Season 3 3.07 I Lose Control Ali wakes up and gets ready for school but ends up vomitting, Brooke lets her stay home from school and Ali relaxes thinking she is sick. After a few days of this, Ali notices her period is late and when her parents are at work and Madi at school, she goes across town and buys three pregnancy tests. All three are positive. 3.09 No More Sorrow Ali is somewhat avoiding everyone saying she still isn't feeling well and recovering from the flu. After a few days, she tells Madi she needs to talk to her. Madi sits down with Ali and Ali tells her she is pregnant. Madi is in shock and asks how it could happen. After Ali explains the condom must have broke, Madi tells her she is going to kill Liam. Ali convinces Madi not to tell anyone and to let her do it. 3.11 Keep Holding On Madi talks to Ali again about what she had confided in her about. She needs to tell Liam and her parents. Ali is freaking out and tells her that she doesn't know what to do. She has no idea if she can be a mother. She asks Madi how she didn't get pregnant with Drake's child and Madi explains she took the morning after pill and was lucky. Madi tells Ali she has three options. She can either tell Liam and them try to raise their child together, she can stay pregnant and give up her child to adoption or she can terminate her pregnancy. She isn't going to tell her what to do. It's her body and her choice. 3.14 Far From Never Ali tells Madi she wants to terminate the pregnancy. She is too afraid to tell anyone that she is pregnant and wants Madi to help her get things set up. Madi supports her desicion, but warns her she either needs to tell Liam or be able to look at him knowing she terminated a pregnancy. She also needs to understand that abortion may take an emotional toll on her, especially if she doesn't tell him. Madi then sets up a conceltation at Planned Parenthood for Ali. 3.15 The Story of Us Madi takes Ali to the consultation and a date is set for her pregnancy termination. Madi uses her fake ID and pretends to be her legal guardian. 3.16 Running From Lions The night before she goes in to Planned Parenthood to terminate her pregnancy, Ali is at home relaxing when she hears a crash from downstairs. Ali leaves her room to see what it is along with Madi. When they head downstairs they see three men with guns and one pointing one at her mothers head. The girls are then tied up with Brooke and the invaders reveal themselves as rivals of Jason. Brooke does her best to protect her daughters. The three men discuss to themselves what to do to the girls. Madi is then about to be taken to a seperate room to be raped. Ali sacrifices herself knowing that Madi can't be raped again or she may literally fall to pieces. Instead of taking Ali, they take Brooke after she convinces them not to rape her daughters. Ali later gets felt up by one of the guys and before Madi is about to be taken to a different room to be raped, a knock on the door saves them. Spike is on the other side and calling out to Madi. The attackers plan to flee but first shoot Brooke in the chest and stomach, Madi in the stomach and Ali tries to run but is shot in the back three times. As the attackers flee, Spike is shot in the neck. 3.17 Spit You Out While bleeding out, Spike was able to call 911 and the four are rushed to the hospital. Ali is taken into emergency surgery along with her mother, sister and Spike. 3.18 World Around Me Ali is unconscious recovering from surgery and Liam finds out Ali was pregnant and miscarried. 3.19 In Fate's Hands Ali wakes up but can't move her legs. Patrick tells her that one of the hit her spinal cord and that she will be paralyzed from the waist down. She is also informed she had a misscariage. Ali asks to see Madi who hasn't woken up yet, Patrick allows her. When Ali gets in there Madi starts to flatline. Season 4 4.01 Awake and Alive Ali is taken out of Madi's room while the doctors work on restarting her heart. She waits in the hallways calling out for Madi. When she is revived Ali is told her sister is going to fine for now but needs to rest. Ali is taken back to her room where she tries to keep from breaking down. 4.02 Just Hold On and We'll Make It Through Ali spends her day learning how to use her wheelchair and how to do things like this. Ali gets extremely frustrated and breaks down. When Brooke tries to talk to her, Ali yells at her out of frustration, blaming her and Jason. 4.03 Approaching Curve 4.05 Work It Out 4.11 Hit The Floor 4.14 Miserable At Best 4.15 Don't Walk The Other Way 4.16 Why Don't You Love Me 4.17 Please Come and Take Me Away Season 5 5.03 Your Love Was A Lie 5.06 Everybody Hurts 5.08 All I Wanted 5.09 All I Need To Be 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders 5.15 What I've Done Season 6 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless 6.05 Story Of My Life 6.08 All I Want Is The Good Life 6.09 Cross The Line 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye 6.16 Better Than Revenge Season 7 7.03 The Strength To Go On 7.08 Come Clean 7.10 Just The Way I'm Not 7.11 Loyalty At It's Best 7.12 Thanks For The Memories 7.18 The Good Left Undone 7.19 All I Want Is Everything Season 8 8.02 Audience Of One 8.04 Together Again 8.07 Something New 8.18 World Of Chances Season 9 9.01 Tragic Endings and Blissful Beginnings 9.02 I'm Going Mobile 9.03 I've Become So Numb 9.10 On My Own 9.11 Things Will Never Be The Same 9.14 Keep The Change, You Filthy Animal Seaosn 10 10.02 Memories Of A Broken Heart 10.03 We Fall Apart 10.04 View From Heaven 10.05 This Is Raw. This Is Real. 10.07 Let Love Bleed Red 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark 10.17 Where The Lines Overlap Season 11 11.03 Long Live Us 11.07 Bang The Doldrums 11.10 Stand Amid The Roar 11.11 Lonely As You 11.13 Let's Cheers To This 11.19 We'll Be A Dream Trivia Quotes Relationships Liam McBain *First Attempt **Start Up: 1.17- Nothing Left To Lose **Break Up: 4.05 Work It Out ***Reason: Ali planned on getting abortion and not telling Liam she was pregnant *Second Attempt **Start Up: 7.08 Come Clean Category:Characters Category:Next Generation